The prior art is replete with diverse constructions for seed planting apparatus that are designed to prepare, plant, and cover seed beds containing one or more varieties of seed.
Examples of some of these prior art constructions may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 134,984; 4,405; 669,600; 581,594; 924,204; 2,302,716; 2,242,093; and, 4,090,457.
Briefly stated, the prior art constructions are usually characterized by the following common structural features: a metering element, a seed hopper, a furrow plow element; and a trailing earth tamping element.
As will no doubt be noted by reference to the aforementioned prior art patented structures, the basic structural components are subject to myriad arrangements whose basic function produces the same general results.
Needless to say, all of the prior art constructions are at least adequate from the standpoint of accomplishing their design objectives; and while some prior art constructions are obviously superior to others, this particular area of technology has not been exhausted relative to improved metered seed planting apparatus which incorporate the aforementioned basic structural components.